Konoha Talkshow: With Akatsuki!
by KuroYYuki
Summary: Selamat datang di Konoha Talkshow! Semoga kamu tidak menunjukkan adanya gejala-gejala pengin nimpuk kepala saya pakai duit retjeh begitu selesai baca!/MC berganti-ganti/ Talkshow pertama: Pein/Silahkan beri pertanyaan untuk mas Peinem (seabsurd mungkin) :D! /RnR? X)/ Makan bang?


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warung : Humor Garink :') OOC! Bahasa abal.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di Konoha Talkshow! Acara Talkshow paling populer detik ini!" Teriak Arwah Hashirama Senju sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya yang panjang berkilau nan lebatnya didepan kamera. Untuk beberapa detik bisa kita lihat ada kutu-kutu yang menempel dilayar kaca.

"Akoh, sebagai hokage pertama dan pembawa acara, senang sekaleh bisa mejeng disini," Hashirama kedip-kedip gaje. Para penggemarnya di kursi penonton ribut sambil mengibarkan spanduk bertuliskan 'ANUIN AKUH MAS! AHN~!' yang mungkin di pelopori oleh Madara Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kabar myu penonton?!" Hashirama teriak lagi.

"ALHAMDULILLAH LUAR BIASA YES YES YES!" Balas penonton dengan semangat membara.

"Para pemirsa dirumah, penasaran nggak siapa bintang tamu kita kali ini?" Tanya Hashirama dengan sia-sia. Karena sebenarnya—selain para penonton di studio—udah nggak ada lagi yang menyaksikan acara ini. Makanya, cari MC tuh yang bener sedikit -,-

"Yak, tebakan kalian benar!" Hah? "Bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah Akatsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Seketika ruangan tempat Konoha Talkshow diadakan mendadak diliputi kabut tebal. Penonton di studio nangis-nangis sambil baca surah Yasin, entah kenapa.

"Stop stop! Nanti dikira penistaan agama!" Teriak salah satu penonton yang rupanya seorang tukang bubur naik haji. Sontak para penonton langsung menyimpan buku Yasin di tas masing-masing karena takut kena kasus.

"Marilah kita sambut..." Hashirama nari ballet. "Pein Akatsuki!"

Tirai bebek kawaii sobek-sobek dibelakang Hashirama pun terbuka, memunculkan sesosok mayat dalam koper—salah dialog cing—maksudnya seseorang berambut duren yang menantang arah gravitasi.

Hashirama terpaku ditempat. Menyaksikan betapa seksehnya makhluk bertindik didepannya ini, mungkin dia bakalan belok.

Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berperan sebagai leader dan diketahui bernama Pein tanpa em itu berjalan dengan pelan bak Putri solo.

Ketika mata obat nyamuknya bertubrukan dengan mata katarak Hashirama, seketika tumbuh benih-benih tumbuhan. Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa, ahay.

Namun peristiwa mengharukan(?) itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat ketika Pein tiba-tiba kesandung sebutir pasir dan jatuh dengan posisi nungging.

"Kyaaaaaa! Pein-kun! Kamu okeh?" Dengan khawatir, orang yang mengaku hokage pertama itu menghampiri sosok tindikan yang sedang nungging.

"Aku rapopo," Pein kuadh.

"Pein-kun..." Hashirama memegang pipi Peinem dengan penuh cinta.

Dan sukses ia mendapat tabokan dari sipemilik pipi berminyak. "Jangan pegang pegang goblok! Emang gue homo!"

Hashirama mewek, tapi karena ia mengaku profesionalisme, acara tetap dia lanjutkan. "Yaudah, duduk sono di sofa."

Pein langsung ngacir dan duduk di sofa dengan kaki bersila.

"Pa kabar Pein?" Hashirama basa-basi.

" _Watashi wa okay, no puroburemu with it_!" Jawab Pein sekenanya.

"?"

" _Omae no understand_ maksud aku?"

"Y."

"..."

"..."

Penonton yang menyaksikan keheningan diantara dua gendeng tersebut langsung bersorak, "ADEGAN MANA! RATE M RATE M! LEMON! Y-A-O-I!"

Emang dikira ini acara hombreng -_-

"Errr... Yaudah, lanjut deh acara," Hashirama meringis. "Jadi nih Pein, akoh punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk diajukan." Sambil mengeluarkan kertas HVS yang dilipat-lipat.

"Ya silahkan."

Dan begitu kertas dibuka...

SEEET

Kertasnya kosong!

Pein langsung jejeritan. "Wah apa-apaan nih?! Kok kertasnya kosong? Elu yang makan huruf-huruf nya ya?!"

"Akoh arwah, gak butuh makan," Hashirama kalem. "Btw, akoh lupa, pertanyaannya belum di sediain."

"Apah?!"

"Kamu tunggu disini aja ya, akoh mau nyari pertanyaannya dulu."

"Masa gue harus duduk sampe pertanyaannya selesai?!" Pein histeris karena takut bakalan kena serangan jantung. Padahal kan, nggak ada yang suruh dia nunggu sambil duduk -,-

"Iya, kalau kamu berdiri, gaji mu dipotong seratus persen."

Nah lho.

 **TBC :v**

A/N : Wkwkwk, ini pembukaan, untuk selanjutnya, silahkan kasih pertanyaan untuk peinem :') /peluk/

Bebas mau pertanyaan apapun :)

Yah gitu :v kita cari hiburan aja X)

, Kuroyuki.


End file.
